Fighting Destiny
by CayCay1996
Summary: Syn is a Hunter hunting the things that go bump in the night Paul is La Pushe's heartthrob during the day and the big bad wolf at night A life of half-truths have taken there toll on Syn;she must learn who to trust and how to love freely Their from two different worlds but even they cant fight destiny As betrayal, death, romance, and turmoil assault them all they have is each other
1. Imprints

**Syn's POV**

I felt a scream tear through my throat as I ran through the woods. I tripped over a branch and bolted up, my body was begging to put on another burst of speed but it was like no matter how much I tried to force it, it wouldn't come. Branches scratched across my cheeks and I could feel scratches and welts start to form on my face.

How did I end up in this fucking situation? That's a great question. No really I understand it. Everything was great just a few hours ago. I was with Paul Lahote and we were having this deep talk, one of those all nighters you pull when you first start falling for someone. Where its like you talk about everything and nothing at all.

That was just a few hours ago and now I was running for my life. I had been walking out of Paul's house and I remember looking into his beautiful brown eyes and assuring him, I could make it home alone. I had wanted to walk actually. I thought a nice scenic walk on a beautiful star-filled night would be a great idea. Especially since I would just be walking for a few minuted to my damn jeep. I had parked down the road from Paul's house since technically I was being snuck in.

I was wrong, I was actually so wrong that I don't understand how I'm not already dead. La Pushe is not a normal town, this is not some damn valley town, this was a place where people went missing and strange things happened and for some reason unbeknownst to anyone, especially me I decided to act like a dumb ass bimbo in one of those horror flicks. In fact I was even sporting some damn heels right now. How dumb can I be? My father did not raise some dumb ass little girl. I cut a sharp corner as I almost stumbled over one of those dreadful ass cliffs that bordered this damn time. I would not look back, I refused to look back. Looking back caused stupid bitches to trip or run into a tree. I would not do it.

Hell, I'd already made my stupid fucking bed I mine as well look back. I turned seeing a blur of a figure before I could turn he was suddenly in front of me. My training had taught me how to deal with this. Okay, that was a lie I was still a novice. My father taught me many things: How to take down a werewolf, a loup-garou, hell even a damn chimera. But this pale man who stood in front of me blood lust churning in his eyes? I wasn't quiet at the point to kill a vampire.

"You're quiet the lovely little girl." He said absently, as if this were normal. As if this was how he spent most of his nights and hell he probably did. He reached a cold pale finger out and tugged on a strand of strawberry blonde curl and I swallowed hard. "Your eyes are the color of emeralds." He murmured jerking a chunk of my hair and bringing it to his nose sniffing it. I felt a shiver of pure fear make its way down my spine. He released my hair shoving me back hard. My back connected with a tree and I yelped as I crumpled to the forest floor feeling incredibly small.

A thousand things rushed through my head at once as I thought of how the hell I was going to pull off getting the hell out of here. He took another step toward me and I scrambled to my feet, I knew that no matter what I did not want to be on the ground when this guy made his way to me. I reached behind me and pulled a gun from the waistband of my jeans and aimed it at him. He looked amused which definitely made me feel uncomfortable.

"Ohh, this little girl wants to play." He flashed a toothy smile and I took a deep breath before unloading a full clip into his forehead but each one bent or simply cracked his porcelin like skin. I threw the gun to the side and I ran forward, shocking this damn fanger with a speed that wasn't normal for just any human. I jumped up wrapping my legs around his torso and he snapped at me. I leaned back dodging his fangs of fury and grunted as I tried to snap his neck. Yep, this wasn't going to be easy. I screamed as he snapped again and I barely dodged him, and a fang snagged my hand. I turned my heart racing. I was a Hunter, I disgraced my family by running from monsters but I'd be damned if I hadn't been terrified. I still was. I still wanted to run but even though I was faster than normal humans I still wasn't as fast as a vampire. I was more versified in the strength department. I felt as he slammed my back into a tree and I grunted blood spewing from my lips. I dug my fingernails into his eyes and as he screamed I simply dug them in deeper. I felt a blinding pain in my shoulder but I kept digging until a disgusting squishing sound penetrated the night air and I headbutted him, then gave his neck a final snap and he fell to the floor his body still.

I knew that didn't mean he was necessarily dead but since I was winging it, I opted for just getting the hell out of here. I wasn't even supposed to be in La Pushe. My father and I moved to Forks, a shitty little town not far from here and I was told not to be in La Pushe at night, I was actually told not to really be much of anywhere without permission but I mean there was no way he would have allowed his only daughter to go hang out with some guy at 11 at night. I really regretted breaking the rules now. I met Paul Lahote two weeks ago at a party in Forks and it was more than obvious that he was more than just a little experienced playing the game. In any event I had still decided to become friends with him, for a few reasons really. The first one was that there was this connection I felt with him I had never felt before. I could tell you the moment our eyes met, how it felt. It was like worlds colliding and slowing down all at the same time. I could tell you what he was wearing and his first words to me. I had never felt this for anyone, I didn't like emotions they were sticky and confusing. Love and romance weren't my friends and I had always preferred it that way. You can't get hurt if you're not out there.

I could see my blue jeep wrangler and I smiled in relief racing towards it. I dug into my back pocket and pulled out my keys opening the door and I stepped on the gas as soon I started my car. I fucking hated La Pushe

* * *

I woke up and groaned as my father leaned against my doorway a pissed look on his face. I rubbed my eyes and grumbled sitting up. I didn't even change last night I was so exhausted. I was in a looser tee-shirt then I remember wearing and I touched my shoulder gently feeling the bandages. "I called Julianna to fix you up when I saw you asleep and blood seeping from your shirt." He explained his jaw clenched. "Want to tell me what the hell happened last night, since I highly doubt you got that from this damn room."

I took a deep breath and my mouth felt dry, he handed me a glass of water that he had set on my nightstand. I guzzled it down and looked up at him. "I was out last night," I began, he snorted and narrowed his eyes at me, probably about to pop something sarcastic out but I held up a hand and continued, "I ran into a vampire." I finished and my father's face paled.

"Synclaire Raine Mckenna are you out of your ever loving mind?" He yelled. "You could have fucking died! What the hell were you thinking?" I opened my mouth in defense and he cut me off. "You would have been a fucking happy meal for a damn fanger you're luckily you're not dead!" I sunk lower in my bed and he pointed a finger at me in accusation. "I told you! I told you not to go out after dark without permission, hell if I could I wouldn't let you out during the day! You are a novice! A child even! You are not ready for the big dogs yet and you know it!" He screamed. I ran my fingers through my tangled strawberry blonde hair and sighed.

"Dad, I know. It wasn't on purpose, I was just-" I began, but of course he was not done with his tirade. "You were just not thinking is what you were doing! You can rebel against me with many things, but this is not a joke. This is life or death! What kills me is you know how serious this is! You've seen it first hand and you're still willing to just continue on as if this is all a joke." He started into a whole other rant and I pulled the covers over my head curling up in a ball on my bed.

It wasn't like I had meant for any of this to happen. I had just wanted a night with the first guy I've ever really liked. It figures this would be the outcome though. I had terrible timing and shitty luck. I laid there as my father ranted for what felt like hours until finally he stormed off mumbling under his breath. I rolled over looking for my phone and sighed when I saw it was dead. I plugged it up as I flipped on my ipod and put on a playlist jumping in my shower to wash all of the dirt and dried blood from last night off of me. Today was going to be a long day and I knew it. More than likely my father would be watching me like a hawk and I knew he didn't even realize it was a school day and I sure as hell wasn't going to remind him. I felt too sore and it was nine in the morning I already missed two hours.

"I HOPE YOU'RE GETTING YOUR ASS READY FOR SCHOOL BECAUSE I EXPECT YOU THERE NO LATER THEN NINE-THIRTY OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE!" I heard him call from downstairs and I felt the urge to bash my head into the wall. I knew I could bitch and whine but I also know it wouldn't change anything so I hurried, washing myself up and I got out deciding to wear a pair of ripped jeans, and a pink midriff cashmere sweater, and a tan leather jacket. I pulled on my tan leather boots and grabbed my bag. I fished around for my keys and grumbled as I walked down the steps not even bothering to say bye to my dad before slamming the door shut behind me and jumping in my jeep.

The drive to school was way too short and as I made my way into my third block class I felt annoyingly self-conscious. I walked in uneasily handing my teacher my late slip and I started to make my way back to my seat when I heard Mr. Hannigans nasally voice follow me. "Well so nice of you to join us here in AP U.S History." I turned on my heel sheepishly and he looked at me annoyed. "Since you have no problem coming in late unexcused apparently," He said looking at the slip, "Why don't you summarize yesterday's reading." He requested. I opened my mouth to speak but he wasn't done. "And since you're first period is French I believe why don't you tell us all, in French." He added and I swallowed hard feeling a blush creep up my neck. My whole face had to be bright red.

" Hier soir nous lisons à propos de Andrew Carnegie et comment lui et les autres barons voleurs qui ont dominé les centaines de dix-huit fin et de début. Nous devions également en savoir plus sur les mauvais traitements des travailleurs industriels et le traitement injuste leur famille traitée." I recited easily and watched as everyone looked at me shocked. Even Mr. Hannagin who had looked cocky just moments ago looked astonished.

"Uh," He began, before clearing his throat, "Take you're seat miss Mckenna." He forced out and I took my seat quickly just as a blonde girl looked over at me. She never really talked much and had a bit of a bitchy look to her but she just flashed me a smile. "He shouldn't have been such a dick." She said, she smiled and it seemed to reach her honey brown eyes. "He deserved every second of that slapping him back in the face." She paused and held out a perfectly manicured hand. "I'm Rosalie." She told me and I smiled at her.

"I'm Syn." I took her hand and was shocked at how cold they were but then again it was late November and cold as fuck outside. "You don't really talk much." I noted and she shrugged turning forward.

"I only talk when I feel its worth my time." I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all and I turned forward again as Mr. Hannigan shot eye daggers at me throughout the rest of class. Maybe it wouldn't be a terrible day.

Maybe.

 **Paul's POV**

I didn't want love. I sure as hell didn't want an imprint. At least I never thought I did. It wasn't until I saw her that I knew, I was done for. She had bright green eyes, brighter than I had ever seen before. I think that's what drew me in first were those big beautiful green eyes. I knew though, that an imprint would be a hassle and I was right.

Everything was going pretty well, I had just talked to Syn for hours and trust me the last time I just talked to a girl, other than Leah, was a long ass time ago. I had almost asked her to stay the night but I decided against it and I let her leave. Everything was great, everything was fine really. Until I felt a foreign fear crawl through me and I realized it wasn't mine. I thought at first it may have been one of the guys but it dawned on me this felt different, it felt even more personal and I knew.

I knew that _she_ was in trouble. I had ran out of the house in a hurry shifting as soon as my foot touched the ground and I could hear my packmates asking what was wrong, my panic and alarm spreading to them as my mind raced. I had ran trying to follow the feeling when I first smelled the sickly sweet smell of vampire. By then Sam, Jacob, and Jared had shifted and were making their way to me. I knew I couldn't wait though, anything could be happening to her. I heard a scream on the far side of the woods, far away from where I had thought she was and I took off. I could feel rage that I couldn't even fucking work this damn imprint right when it mattered and I could feel my wolf struggling with the unknown.

 _'She's okay, you would feel it if she died.'_ Sam assured me.

 _'It will be okay, we will find her_.' Jared tried to throw in.

 _'I think I'm closest_.' Jacob noted and I put on another burst of speed.

 _'Protect her! At all costs!'_ I could feel my wolf snarling and I ran faster trying to get there before anyone else. I had to know she was okay, I had to see it for myself. I trusted Sam, he knew about these things but I had to see it. I had to see her.

I ran out into a small clearing and I saw Jacob looking around tracking and sniffing but she wasn't here. Her scent was strongest here, she had been here for a while but she wasn't here now. We started circling the clearing when Jacob and me both saw it. There was a vampire body, with its red eyes gorged out and its neck bent at an unnatural angle laying in the forest floor. This wouldn't kill a vampire but it would incapacitate one for a while. She had been here. She had to have done this but I couldn't see how. Sam and Jared started tearing the body to pieces and I just stood there confusion, making me stand here like an idiot. There just wasn't anyway she could have done this. She was just a human girl, just another girl. I would have known if she was more. I would have sensed it. There's not way she had any part in this. She didn't feel scared anymore. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate and I could sense her more clearly. She was much more calm, she felt freaked out, but overall she felt as if she were fine and I shifted back to my human form.

I watched as Jacob, Jared, and Sam did the same and we all went on a search and pulled on some shorts we had stashed in various places in the woods. "I don't understand." I turned to Sam. She's just a girl, I mean how can a human do this?" I asked running my fingers through my hair. Sam didn't say anything for a moment he just leaned against a tree and looked deep in thought.

"She has to be more." He finally said and shrugged. "She's something else because there's no way a human could have done that, a human would be lucky to get away in the first place." He said. I hadn't introduced any of them to Syn yet, I felt oddly protective and territorial over her. I had never cared before if a girl met them or not because I knew she wouldn't last but the idea of any of these mutts even looking twice at my girl made me want to rip their fucking heads off. Given the way Sam was looking at me as if he wanted me to bring her to meet him made me uneasy. "I want to see her. I won't hurt her, none of us will. You know that."

I knew he was telling the truth. None of them could hurt her, it was one of our most sacred laws but even though I was telling myself that I had a hard time bringing myself to comply with what he wanted. I forced a nod and my jaw clenched. I couldn't disobey him even if I wanted to and right now that's what I wanted more than anything else. I didn't want Syn to know what I was, not yet. She wasn't ready and I didn't know when I would be ready to see the fear in her eyes.

* * *

I closed the door to my truck just as the first of the kids from Fork High started heading to their cars to leave. Jacob got out and walked up beside me. He had said he was coming just in case something happened but I knew he wanted to see Bella. A girl I didn't really care for but what the fuck ever if he wanted to waste his time on some vampire loving broad that was his business.

I searched the lot and found Syn's blue jeep and decided to stand beside it. Jacob followed behind me and searched the lot. "You know you should really get over her, she's with one of them. She doesn't belong with us." Jacob snarled about to say something but just then I watched as Syn walked out of the front door and looked over smiling and laughing at some asian guy who threw an arm around her. She shoved at his chest and they both said something before laughing again. I felt rage surge inside of me and I growled going to take a step forward when Jacob grabbed my wrist and jerked me back.

"Dude calm the hell down you can't do this here." He whisper-yelled and I tried shrugging him off.

"He fucking touched her, he's all over her! Who the fuck is he?" I snarled, looking up and my eyes locked with her burning green ones. I felt something in my chest ease as she waved off the guy and made her way over to me.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" She asked and looked over at Jacob. Her voice was soft and kind of shy which is typically something I'm not into. I don't like shy girls and I don't like inexperienced girls and I was pretty sure she was both. I swallowed hard suddenly at a loss for words.

"I'm Jacob, a friend of Paul's." Jake went ahead and introduced himself and she smiled looking up at him. She had a dimple in her left cheek and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen but I felt irritation as she looked at Jake. I only wanted her to see me.

Damn it! I wasn't this guy. This shouldn't even matter to me.

"I'm Syn. It's nice to meet you." I watched her carefully and she turned her gaze back to me. "Um, I really should get going did you need something?" She asked and I watched as she dug through her purse and pulled her keys out.

"Actually we're having this get together." I explained and she looked at me arching an eyebrow as if telling me to continue, "I wanted you to come." I finished rubbing the back of my neck. "I thought you might want to meet my friends." I added.

She looked as if she were conflicted and I realized I had never banked on her saying no. I was Paul Lahote, no girl told me no and I knew for a fact Syn liked me there was no way she couldn't. Imprints aren't a one way thing.

"I don't know." She finally answered and I looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean you don't know? You like me, I want you to meet my friends." I stated as if she were oblivious and she looked at me offened.

"Don't get the damn tone of voice with me." She opened her jeep door and I forced it shut.

"I'm just saying this hard to get bullshit is unnecessary. Its obvious we like each other." I growled and she scowled at me.

"Get the hell out of my way." She said lowly and I looked down at her unimpressed. Syn barely reached five feet and she was about as intimidating as a damn bunny. She was cute and sexy but nothing to fear. That was what I thought of course until she stomped her foot into my instep and kneed my stomach. I doubled over surprised by the attack and she swung her door open. "I should have known you were an asshat." She grumbled jumping in her jeep and pulling off before I could say anything else.

Jake doubled over in laughter and I punched him in the groin and watched as he grunted and it turned into doubling over in pain.

"I like her." He grunted out and I shoved him grumbling.

Fucking Imprints.

* * *

 **I do not own Twilight, all copyrights go to Stephanie Meyer I only own my OC characters. Please Review/Follow/Favorite. I love hearing your thoughts.**


	2. Secrets

**Syn's POV**

It's been a week. A week of the same shit. Paul tries to talk to me, we argue and then I leave. His arrogance rivals that of anyone else I know and its like no matter how much we fight or push apart, something always pulls us back together. I hate it.

"Leave me alone!" I slammed my car door and started my jeep just as Paul started pounding on the door. I tried turning the key in the ignition and it stuttered before puttering out. "Damn it, now is not the time for this!" I smack my wheel in aggravation and try again put to no avail since the same sad sound spews from my car.

"Syn open the damn door! I said I was sorry!" I turned glaring at Paul before trying to start the car again and almost crying in frustration when nothing happened. I open my door and shove past Paul popping open the hood of my car. "I said sorry Syn. Look your jeep is shit, give me a little bit I'll have my dad fix it. We can hang out until then." I glare at Paul and roll my eyes.

"Don't talk about my baby like that." He lets out a laugh and I shove his chest lightly. Not that it would have done much, the guy's chest felt like a solid wall. I started walking back towards his house before he stood in front of me and smiled down. "What? You said you wanted to hang out." My voice still had a sassy snap to it but he only smiled more.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could go for a walk." He retorted before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the woods. "I know a place, I want to take you." I felt my cheeks burn and I looked down at our hands before turning my face away. I had made it clear to Paul a few things. One: We were not dating and I didn't know if or when I'd be ready to. Two: When he acts like we're dating it only confuses the both of us and that always leads to a fight. So of course what does he do? Every chance he gets he does something that crosses a line and I have to clarify and he gets pissed. Hand holding? Not bad. It wasn't too much in my opinion. When he tried to kiss me about ten minutes ago? Yep he crossed a line and we had fought and I said I would leave, yet here I am because I have a moody jeep and to be honest? When he chased after me it always made me happier than I wanted to admit.

We didn't say anything as we walked but it was okay. It was comfortable. There were a lot of times like this, when we would argue and it would get quiet; and everytime it did my anger would slip away. It wasn't something I was used to. Arguing with someone, holding grudges, those were normal for me. This girl who could be shy and nervous, I was never that girl until I met him and I didn't even begin to know how to feel about that.

I felt him suddenly lift me in the air and I squealed out just as he started carrying me bridal style and walking us down a rocky slope that led to the beach.

"I can walk." I said not able to swallow the laugh that trickled from my lips. He smiled and shrugged as I burrowed my face into his neck. "I know you can walk." His deep voice reverberated through me as his grip on me tightened. "I just didn't want you to slip." He finished. I could feel as we reached even ground but he didn't put me down. He just kept holding onto me like I weighed nothing.

"You could put me down now." I pointed out smiling against his shoulder and even though I couldn't see it, I could feel that he was smiling too. "I know I can." It was silent for a moment nothing but the waves crashing against the shore, until I heard laughter and voices and the aroma of a barbecue made its way to my nose.

I looked up just as I saw the guy from a week or so ago. Jacob or something like that. Which is when I realized that Paul had probably planned this. He sit me down just as I turned, opening my mouth and held a piece of metal. I closed my mouth before looking at it confused and then realization hit me. "YOU TOOK SOME SHIT OUT OF MY DAMN ENGINE!" I tried to reach for it put he lifted it too high for me to reach and I refused trying to jump and reach it like a damn idiot. Especially with a whole group of his friends watching us.

I took a deep breath and turned around trying my best not to fidget. "Guys this is Syn. Syn these are my friends. Sam and Emily, Jacob, Jared and Kim, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah." He pointed each one out as he made his introductions and I smiled giving them a small wave. Everyone watched me, studying me intently and I felt my blood run cold as I looked at the one Paul had called Emily. She looked back at me and the blood drained from her face.

"Emily?" I walked towards her and reached out just as Sam got in front of me protectively. I looked up at him before stepping to the side and he mimicked me. "Get out of my way." He tried grabbing me and I shoved past him before I ran to Emily and threw my arms around her. She almost stumbled back before hugging me back and I couldn't help it when the sob escaped my chest. Her grip on me tightened and I pulled her closer, praying she was really there. "I thought you were dead, we thought you were dead." I cried harder and pulled back looking at her.

"I'm okay Synclaire. I promise I'm fine." She smiled and I looked at her face touching the scars and she flinched away from me.

"You were supposed to leave, we came here because you promised you'd leave and then we never heard from you again." I looked at her and I could see her jaw tick. The flash in her eyes. The way she tensed. "Why didn't you leave Emily? After what it did to you." She didn't say anything and I forced her chin to turn towards me so she was looking in my eyes. "You know who it is. Who they are. It could have killed you but you stayed. You ignored me and my dad, after we put our asses on the line to save Danny." She flinched at the sound of the man's name but I kept going. "You let us think you had died. Did you really think we wouldn't come here? That we wouldn't kill every last one of them."

Emily moved closer to me her eyes wild, "They are good people their not monsters like you think. Their not like the things that almost killed Danny." She whisper-yelled. I looked around as everyone watched us and I grabbed her by the arm dragging her away from the group.

"Who are they?" I asked. She closed her mouth and my eyes narrowed on her. "Whatever they've told you is wrong. Werewolves, Shifters I dont give a damn which they are, they hurt you and people have died. We've traced two attacks here. They aren't people Emily. Their monsters, you know that. You've seen that." My jaw ticked and I could see the defiance in her eyes. She wasn't going to tell me who attacked her.

My father and I had come here to find that pack, to determine the threat and eliminate anyone and everyone who was a threat to people. For weeks we haven't had any real lead on who they are and now the moment it seems like we might she's decided to side with the things that would have killed her if we hadn't saved her. "People are dying Emily, doesn't that matter to you?" She looked at me exasperated as if I were the one making this situation hard.

"It's not them, if it was then maybe things would be different. But its not. It's really not them. Their protecting these people more than anything else. Their like you." She looked at me and I shook my head just as she continued. "They really are, Syn. If you could give them a chance and maybe convince your father-" I walked off and she tried to grab my wrist and I shoved her back before storming off.

"Syn wait! Syn!" She chased after me and I started speeding up before running off. "Synclaire Raine Mckenna!" I ran off and started back up the rocky slope. I felt rocks cut into my palms and I could hear Paul yelling trying to catch up to me and I ran off even faster. My jeep was out of damn commission and just as I broke free from the slope I waved my hand out stopping a truck.

"Can you give me a ride?" I looked down at the man, he had tanned skin and dark blue eyes. His smile was toothy and he looked about my age.

"Sure, where you heading?" He asked, I walked to the other side getting in just as Paul reached the top of the slope, he started towards me just as I told the guy my address and he pulled off. I could see Paul in the rear view mirror, the confusion and anger that shook his body and it was almost as if his eyes flashed as the car pulled off.

* * *

Follow, Review, Favorite. Once again the only thing I own my own OC characters all other copyrights go to Stephanie Meyer.

blog/fightingdestiny

That is a new blog that will contain a lot of pictures and such for this story as well as some of my others.


End file.
